


【擎蜂】征服你是他的野心

by LiziB



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】征服你是他的野心

本该所有人都休息的时候，大黄蜂睡不着，他总觉得今晚会有什么事发生，那种焦躁不安情绪扰的他辗转难眠。午夜时分，他还是决定出去走走。  
走到了擎天柱的房间，透过窗户，他看到了早就熄灯的房间里传出诡异的蓝光，走到窗边，他看见两个一模一样的擎天柱面对面站着，说着什么似的，几分钟后，擎天柱点了点头，走进了那个蓝色的传送门，而那个本来从传送门里走出来的‘擎天柱’却在他家里住了下来。  
第二天，所有人都像是什么都没觉得不同一样，似乎早就开始远离擎天柱了，不是敬畏而是……害怕。他又一次看到擎天柱，发现‘他’是紫红色涂装，他不是擎天柱，那擎天柱又去了哪里？  
犹豫再三，大黄蜂还是决定进去问明白，不能让擎天柱就这样消失。  
佟佟——  
“进来。”语气中带着不耐烦，擎天柱才不是这样。看到进来的人，‘擎天柱’嘴角微微上扬“bee？什么事吗？”那个紫色机子看着大黄蜂。“你不是擎天柱，他在哪？”盯着那个机子的光镜，大黄蜂眼中有着怒火。  
“唔……这样吧，我一个要求，换你一个答案，如何？”那个机子托着下巴思考了一阵。“好。”为了得知擎天柱的消息，大黄蜂还没怎么在意自己。“擎天柱在哪？”那个机子示意他坐在自己怀中。大黄蜂走过去坐在他的怀中。那个机子真的像是和擎天柱用完全相同的零件制造的一般，除了涂装不同，其他完全一模一样。  
“擎天柱在另一个世界。”感受到怀中机体猛的一颤，那个机子笑了起来“哈哈哈哈哈，我不是说他已经回归火种源了，他是在我的世界。”“你的世界？”“这算第二个问题吗？”“不……他会回来吗？”  
那个机子开始抚摸他的身体，滑过他颈部精致排列的线路，划过胸甲流畅的线条。他没有反抗，任由那个机子抚摸自己。“当然，我和他商议好，我来这里玩一会。”“他多长时间能回来？”那个机子敲了敲他的前挡板，大黄蜂犹豫了一下，打开了。  
一只手覆上了自己还未充能的输出管，慢慢揉捏着。“很快，最长几个月，最短几周吧。”感觉到自己的输出管在那个人手里慢慢充能，大黄蜂面甲温度立刻提升了几十度。“你是谁？”那个机子又敲了敲他的后挡板。  
这次他没有犹豫，打开了自己的后挡板，银白色的对接口暴露在外面。“我就是擎天柱。”“你骗人。”“我来自平行宇宙，或者说是镜像宇宙。”“那是个什么样的宇宙？”擎天柱一根手指猛的插入大黄蜂的对接口“嗯……”控制不住的一声低哼。“那个宇宙和这里完全相反，换句话说，我们只是对方的翻版，我们知道所有你们不知道的，我们个性相反，爱好相反……总之一切都是相反的。”  
“好，那我走了。”大黄蜂起身想要离开，为了这些情报，他付出了自己的隐私。“我说了，我们是对方的翻版，那就意味着我知道擎天柱所有的事，包括他想对你说的话，他的心思……你确定不想听吗？”擎天柱看着大黄蜂犹豫在哪里，托着下巴看着。  
最终，大黄蜂还是回过身来“你想要什么？”“真是好奇的小蜜蜂，你的镜像可是和你完全相反呢。”擎天柱将他摁在桌上。弹开前挡板，充能的输出管跳出来。“你知道我想要什么的。”大黄蜂没有说话，只是调整了一下自己的姿势，张开双腿，让自己的对接口对准擎天柱输出管。  
擎天柱没有任何准备工作，一下子深入到最里面。大黄蜂痛的大声尖叫，却被擎天柱覆上唇瓣“你不想让别人知道你现在的样子对吧？我很清楚你的身体柔韧性好的很。”对接口处被撑裂，流出蓝色的能量液，混合着分泌出的润滑液，让擎天柱觉得温暖湿润。  
缓缓地，擎天柱开始动了起来，输出管上凸起的纹理摩擦着大黄蜂内壁密布的敏感节点，他努力控制住自己，不让发生器漏出任何淫糜的声响，然而下身的水声绝对比任何声音都要淫乱。  
随着擎天柱力度逐渐加大，大黄蜂的输出管也慢慢充能，一手握着大黄蜂充能的输出管，一手环住他的身体，感受着身下小机子羞涩的神情和诚实的身体，擎天柱不禁更加觉得有乐趣。  
偶尔摩擦到敏感的传感末梢，还会惹得他一阵呻吟。过程中，大黄蜂感觉不到自己释放了几次，总之自己的胸甲腹甲上，全是自己白色的交换液。  
“你知道吗，不管在那个宇宙，你都是这么诱人。”随着几次大力度的冲撞，擎天柱的输出管顶开次级油箱口，将滚烫的液体注满大黄蜂的体内，在大黄蜂临近下线时，擎天柱伏在他的音频接收器旁，低声说道“他的原话是‘征服你，是我这辈子唯一的野心。’”  
大黄蜂嘴角终于露出了满意的微笑，心满意足的下线了……

 

  
未完待续……


End file.
